Love Games
by Pyrochan
Summary: Okay, I didn't know what rating to give this ^^; Basically, this is a Farf x Schu fic. Yes, yaoi. *drools* I hope it isn't too bad of a story... Not yet completed, but I wanted part one up today!


Love Games

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. 

Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (I mean there's 1,686 Weiss fics on FF.net alone, like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something.

Author's Notes: I meant to finish this entire fic today, but as of now, my mind is drawing a blank. I spent my entire English class writing this! Throughout the rest of the day, I added more bits and pieces, but didn't finish. Gomen, I'll post up more soon. I wouldn't even be posting this lousy excuse for a Farf x Schu fanfic, if I hadn't promised my sister Lauren this. It's her favorite pairing (wheee! She finally likes yaoi! Mission successful!). And cause it's Valentine's Day, I thought I'd post it. Enjoy the fic and happy Valentine's Day minna-san!! *glomp*

BTW, this is very OOC. No one needs to tell me that. But I needed them OOC so I could write this. Don't be too mad! x_X In my English class while I was writing this, I was supposed to be watching 'Shakespeare in Love'...I think some of what I heard seeped into my subconscious, making this fic fluffy at some parts...Gomen.

******************************************************************************

Part One 

******************************************************************************

~Farf's POV~

I'm sure they consider me very narrow-minded. That the only things I think about are hurting god and obsessing over my knives. I have feelings too. Maybe the only feelings I show might be the glee I feel when I have killed. The warmth and the slickness of their blood on my skin. It is wonderful. Red, red blood... But there's something else that has decided to invade my feelings. 

Yes, I do believe that I am in love. For sometime now, I have been. That's really the only way I can describe this feeling. I've felt it before, a long time ago...but this is so much stronger. Sometimes, the emotion feels weird in my chest. Almost like pain, but I do not feel pain. So why do I feel this? Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe Schuldig switched my medication with his crack stash again. Schuldig. When I'm around him or when I think of him, that emotion in my chest starts up. I think I'm in love with Schuldig.

He might know, he might not. If he does know, he certainly doesn't show it. I mean, the German has a Brad-obsession. Always hoping to get laid by our leader, I doubt he ever has. I'd jump him any day. Schuldig, I mean. It almost makes me jealous. That I were the one that he shamelessly flirted with. Not that I'd want to be our stone-faced leader. I want the redhead to love _me_. But can I tell him? Can I really confess something like that?

~Schu's POV~

I know he's watching me again. That beautiful amber eye follows my every movements. On certain days there's a particular strange vibe that the Irishman gives off. I could almost say it's love, but that seems to diminish whenever someone else walks in the room. It's almost like when we're alone, he's contemplating telling me. That's right, Farfello, I know your secret. You like me...perhaps you even love me, ne? I want you to tell me though. Say those words. Ones I could never say or mean to anyone else. If you love me, why don't you say so? If I said it, then it wouldn't be the same. You...you're reserved. You don't go around like me, saying whatever. When you say something, you mean it. That's why I want you to tell me.

I glance up at him and he quickly looks away. Is he...is he really serious about this? Is he capable of love? This insane man? This guy who can't control himself unless he's pumped full of tranquilizers? You don't want to see him on a bad day, trust me. Berserker, as his codename implies, is nothing short of truth.

I smile at him though he doesn't see it. I wonder what stops him? I would read his mind to find out...but he should tell me himself. What keeps me from walking over to where he sits and to hold him in my arms?

~Farf's POV~

His frame is slender and toned. I want to caress his body, and run my fingers through his hair. I want to feel his lips pressed against mine. I want to run my tongue along his jaw line, and nibble at his neck. I want to explore his every features, and have him explore mine.

I want him to be willing though. I know that sounds funny. I know I could try persuasion... perhaps a few threats. But I think that would ruin it. He wouldn't say my name in pleasure then. I want him to love me too. I don't want this one-sided love anymore.

I've tried to make the feelings disappear. Farf, you're a guy loving another guy. So what? You love this German redhead who, by the way he acts, loves Brad. This sadistic German who toys with people's feelings and emotions like they were his personal playthings. So what? Really, I wonder how I could love at all...how I could love _this_ guy. But I do.

I watch his movements. He walks to the window then turns around and glances at me. Suddenly, my feet seem more interesting to look at. Damn reflexes. He's got to know by now. I'm acting so stupid around him.

I think I'll tell him, but my body doesn't seem to want to respond. Perfect time for an attack, I know. It's really starting to make me mad that this 'love feeling' is taking over. I'm the one in control here! Ok, except for when I'm on my rampages, but that doesn't count.

~Schu's POV~

Should I play dumb? Hi, I'm a telepath and I have no idea what you're thinking. Could you turn your thoughts up a little louder so I can hear? Yeah right. Geez, he's practically shouting. I'm not reading his thoughts; I'm just picking them up as they are tossed around. I know he doesn't mean to have the connection open... I almost want to laugh at him, but he'd get angry and attack me. He's stumbling on words and he seems so lost and confused in his thoughts. 

Ah, what the heck. I think I'll let him chase me. I always loved that suspense. Besides I need a smoke and that bastard Brad doesn't let me smoke in the apartment, just because he's our fearless leader. Fearless, but so boring sometimes. I guess that's why I don't love him. I love Brad's body, but not him.

Farfello's different. I mean, I don't think it'd be a fling like me and Brad. Well, time to start the game. Let's see if Farf plays along.

******************************************************************************

Author's Note: It took forever to type this out. X_X I kept editing and re-writing parts and switching things! The original just didn't look good enough...like this looks any better. I didn't have time to look it over after typing this so I hope I didn't make any stupid mistakes! *shrugs* Sorry for it being this short! Please review!

Funny note: Okay Trigun fans! Say this sentence out loud: 'Farfie loves his knives.' Tell me I'm not the only one who bursts into laughter when I hear that. ^^; 

******************************************************************************


End file.
